


Bats to Cats

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bat Family, Cat Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bat Family gets turned into cats. Now they have to get home by traveling all over Gotham keeping each other safe and Edward manages to get closer to the Bat kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being turned into a cat sounded stupid. This is what most of the Bat family was thinking as they carefully moved down an alleyway in their new forms. Most of them still having trouble getting used to walking on four feet or rather paws since that was what they had. They had been checking out some kind of wizard or something like that when the man blasted them before vanishing.

They were on the other side of Gotham which meant they would have to travel all the way back to The Manor to get help. Being into cats was just to strange but of course Bruce had easily managed to walk easily all his paws and being a large black cat that looked like it as mad at the world didn't help them any because the rest of them were small.

Well, Edward was an orange tabby cat and was smaller than Bruce but still bigger than the rest of the Bat clan. Jason was the biggest of them, than Dick slightly smaller and thinner. Tim was a small cat and Damian was only a cat inch of being the same size.

They made their way down the alley with Bruce in the lead scouting to make sure no danger was around as he knew how to use his new cat abilities easily. Edward was looking was behind them looking back every few seconds just in case.

There was a loud crash causing all of them to pause. They waited as Bruce twitched his ears around before the large cat looked back nodding and they continued on. They traveled for about five hours before Bruce looked back to see that his family was tired.

Bruce knew of an abandoned building that had a crawl space they could use. Leading them there Bruce jumped onto a crate and waited. Dick jumped up first grabbing onto the crate with his claws but didn't get all the way up so Bruce bit the nap of his pulling him up. Jason jumped next clawing and refusing help before he got onto the wooden box.

Looking down Bruce watched as Tim was measuring the length before jumping. He missed and slide back down. Tim tried again but fell. Damian tried but didn't have much luck either. Brue jumped down just as Edward had gotten Tim by the back of his nap and picking him up when they heard barking. Bruce quickly grabbed Damian by his nape as both of them used all their strength to leap up onto the box.

Edward hurried into the small opening with Tim dangling from his mouth rushing in. Bruce wasn't far behind and got inside just as two dogs got to the hole barking viscously. Bruce put Damian down letting out a threatening rowl at the dogs and the dogs were smart enough to back off.

Bruce picked Damian back down before jumping done onto the floor and setting the boy down. Edward jumped next with Tim before the other two followed. Edward hurried past Bruce still dragging Tim along as the smaller black cat tried to get free but stopped when the orange cat set him down in front of water cooler.

Standing up on his hind legs Edward used his paws for the tray to fill up with water. They all took turns getting drinks with Bruce going last. Later they would worry about food. For now they had to find a safe place to sleep. Leading them to where the crawl space was Bruce jumped in first looking around before meowing that it was fine. The rest of them followed.

They were all tired. Edward looked around doing a second swept of the place. Jason and Dick found a spot to lay down before falling asleep. They had been out before the rest of the family so they ahd been really tired.

Bruce walked a little ways further just to make sure and Damian was following him. Looking back he saw Edward sitting down waiting and between his front paws was Tim also siting waiting for them to return so Bruce came back before they all laid down to sleep.

\--

When Bruce woke up he found his family curled around him. All of them asleep. Carefully getting up Bruce stretched before peeking through the opening. The sun was about to come up. It would be easier to move in the morning when crime died down and when they were less people. If they could make it onto a train and hide under the seats they could get back to the Manor a lot fast.

There was the problem of food. They needed to find some but goring through garbage and hunting their own food was out of the question because they weren't real cats, they were just turned into them for the time being.

Jason knew where they was a shop nearby that was bust in the mornings so he waited for someone to put a pound of bologna into the back of their of their car before jumping up and grabbing it before running back to their hiding spot.

They had to work together to get it open before eating. It was good. They ate it all. Bruce was licking his mouth before looking around to see which way they would go when he heard a little hiss. Turning around he saw Damian trying to get away from Edward who was cleaning his face.

A few minutes later and Edward was done cleaning the little cat's face before turning to do the same to Tim who didn't have a chance of escaping because he had been enjoying Damian's predicament too much to realize he was next.

Bruce singled them that they had to move out. They started their traveling once again this time walking, trotting and a few times running for seven hours before they had to find another place to rest and eat. It would take them half an hour to find shelter.

Edward stayed behind to watch the kids as Bruce headed out on his own. Their paws hurt and burning front the heat of the sun. The others were looking around when Edward smelt rain. Looking up he sniffed the air and felt his fur stand a bit as clouds started to roll in. The others noticed too walking over.

Jason looked around before taking off to find Bruce. Edward meowed at him to come back but of course it was ignored. Suddenly Dick was ready to leave but Edward bit down onto the back of his neck dragging him back in. All he needed was to lose them and Bruce have a heart attack finding out that two went missing.

An hour later Bruce returned with a cooked stake and Jason had chicken breast. They put the food down and as they ate Bruce looked around. It was too hot to travel so they would have to wait until evening. However they were only two miles away from an apartment they kept for emergencies. Looking back Bruce knew he could get them there if they went together.

\--

When evening fell the family had made it to the safe house apartment. Bruce somehow managed to disable the alarms before opening a small window that normally would only be big enough fit a small package but now was a perfect size for them.

Using his paws Bruce held it opened as Dick jumped through first this time making it half way through before Jason couldn't help himself and pushed the other in before climbing in himself. Edward had Damian dangling from his mouth and the little black cat was fighting him but the orange cat held on tight before jumping up into the window.

Bruce looked back at Tim who was wiggling ready to jump. Tim almost made it before falling back down, after the third try Bruce got down picking up Tim before forcing the window open and squeezing them through.

Landing Bruce kept a hold a Tim looking around. The small cat, who was still a little bit on the kitten side was just hanging there. Not a surprise. Bruce was tired so he could only imagen how his kids were feeling. He saw Dick and Jason up on the sink with the water running and they were drinking the cool water. Edward was trying to get a good hold on Damian to take him up there as well to get a drink but Damian was throwing a fit.

Walking over Bruce leaped onto the counter before placing Tim down and the little cart slowly walked over to get some water as well. Jumping back down Bruce meowed at Damian who continued to fight until he was free and started to climbed up the counter only to fall off.

Edward looked over at Bruce and Bruce nudged Edward with his head letting him know that he would take care of it. Jumping onto the counter Edward got some water and Bruce waited for Damian to ware himself out before the little kitten gave up and walked over to his father and sat down in front of him.

Picking up Damian Bruce jumped up onto the counter and set him down letting his youngest get some water before getting some himself. Once don Bruce and his family move to get down and they headed to the bed looking forward to a soft surface to sleep on.

Edward had jumped down setting Tim down but paused as the small cat was limping and noticed the bottom of Tim's paws were red and swollen but of course Tim didn't complain. Picking up Tim again Edward just carried him to the bed as Tim just went limp.

Once they were all on the bed Edward noted that Tim was trying to clean his paws. Being turned into a cat made the okay with cat bathing. Putting his arm around Tim Edward started to clean his ears and face as the little cat purred and a few moments later Tim was out.

Bruce managed to clean off Damian before working on himself and Damian had climbed onto the pillow trying to ignore them all. Dick was still grooming himself and Jason just got what needed to be done before getting comfortable on a piece of bed ready to sleep. Dick wandered over to Jason and used him as a pillow before falling asleep .

Bruce laid down watching them as Edward came to lay against him pressing his face under Bruce's chin looking up at him. They did it. They got their family to a safe place. For now they'll rest and figure out the rest tomorrow.

As they started to drift off to sleep Tim dragged himself over to curl up to Edward, followed by Dick and Jason got on the other side of Bruce. Last but no least Damian climbed over them so he could cutl up on his Father's back and laying his chin on the man/cat's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce pushed against the window but it had locked and would stay locked for at least three days. However he had been able to send Alfred a singled that they were fine and would be in contact when they made it to another safe house before everything locked up and now they had to wait it out.

Luckily the food and water were there. As a cat it was trying to break into the alarm system and set it to at least three days so they could keep moving. As he worked on it Jason was pushing the buttons the remote changing the channels. Jason was also a black cat like the rest of the family but the tips of his ears were white like his bangs.

Next to him was Dick stretching and moving trying to do some yoga and he when eh stretched out his toes Bruce noted the back toes were white. Odd. Looking over Tim who walking over Bruce turned to go around him trying to see if they all had white on them. Tim followed him curiously but Bruce found no white fur.

"What is it Bruce?" Tim asked sitting down. "Did you fix it?"

"Not yet. How are your feet?"

"Better." Tim picked up his to show him. "See?"

"Still better be careful." Bruce said leaning down to examine before nodding. "Where's Edward?"

"Cleaning Damian." Tim looked over where Edward had Damian pinned and licking him clean. "He was trying to get some juice and when it fell the cap fell off and splashed him all over his head and back."

"Alright." Bruce nodding smiling a bit watching Damian trying to look angry but he knew the boy enjoyed the attention because a few weeks ago when he had landed on poison ivy, the planet not the rouges, his whole back had been covered in a the blotches and since Bruce was out of the country with WE and couldn't get back for a few days Edward had taken care of Damian and put the calamine lotion on him. Of course Damian would never admit it but he liked being doted on when sick. "See if you can help me with this, Tim."

"Sure." Tim was happy to help walking over as Bruce had the panel open. "What do we need to do?"

"Override the system and get it down to at least two days." Bruce moved a few thigns around. "Be careful this can shock you."

"I will." Tim leaned in looked around before seeing a wire. "This one is loose."

"Which one is it?"

"Im not sure… I can't see what it's attached to." Tim moved a bit further in to see where it was connected too. "Let's see… I think it's…"

"Tim, stop!" Bruce yelled but it was too late Tim moved onto the metal sheet that was hot. Tim screamed in pain and Bruce dove in grabbing his son's nape and yanking him out. "Tim!"

Edward flew off the love-seat so fast Damian had no idea where he went but got off to see what was going on. Jason and Dick were already on the desk looking. Bruce moved to Tim was laying on his side. Edward sniffed Tim's head before licking the little tears away.

Moving Tim's front legs with his paw Bruce saw the burns. "Dick, Jason, get me the first aid kit."

"Right." Jason jumped down. "Come on, slow poke."

"I'm right behind you." Dick followed. "Where is the first aid kti?"

"Where they always are." Bruce called looked over the burns. "Tim, how's your pain?"

"Not to bad."

"Yes, it is." Edward said continued to lick Tim's face as the kitten ears were dropped down. "Just admit it, Tim."

"Okay, it hurts a lot." Tim whimpered. "Sorry, I didn't mean too-"

"Shh," Bruce nuzzled Tim's head. "It's not your fault. We'll just wait the days out. Just rela Tim, you did good."

Jason and Dick came back dragging the box together. Bruce jumped down to get what he needed, burn ointment, some wraps and a pain pill he bit a small piece off of to give to Tim. It would knock him out for a few hours but better than suffering.

Bruce and Edward worked together to patch up Tim before Bruce picked up Tim carefully before jumping down and headed to the bedroom to put the little cat to bed. Once on the bed Bruce laid Tim down on the pillow, helping him get comfortable.

It was when Bruce turned to leave did he sense deep sadness. Turning back he saw Tim watching only to turn away when their eyes met. Pausing Bruce started to leave when he sensed it again. Looking back he realized it was coming from Tim.

Feeling lonely Tim curled up to have a pity part when Bruce jumped back onto the bed walking over to him and laying down besides Tim and pulling him close. Happy and overjoyed at this special attention Tim nuzzled his face into Bruce's chest making sure to keep his paws folded against his chest as not to hurt them.

Bruce was amazing on how loud and how Tim's' body shook with purring and Bruce cold feel his son's happiness which in turn made him feel guilty but he quickly stopped because Tim would sense it. Keep Tim close and warm Bruce decided to take nap.

\--

Damian was mad that the attention had been taken away from him so he was scowling but it stopped when Nygma came back to finish cleaning him off. Damian picked up his head as the orange cat cleaned under his chin and neck.

Purring softy because to be honest Damian didn't even know he was purring, the little black kitten was relaxed. Once done with the cleaning Edward tried to cuddle with Damian but Dick had wandered over to see what they were doing.

Not wanting to be seen acting like a stupid child Damian growled at Edward pushing him away and staking off to go to another room to watch Tv. Disappointed Edward watched him go before looking at Dick who stopped smiling and just stared at him.

"I could have taken care of Damian." Dick said seriously frowning. "So stop picking him up and cleaning him, Nygma."

"Is it so hard to call me by my first name?" Edward huffed frowning at him. "And if you want to call me by my last name than it should be Wayne."

Dick tensed, his fur fizzing a bit. It was clear that what Edward said irked him and it should. Even though Bruce and Edward had been married for almost a year now and had been dating publicly for two months before and had been secretly dating for three years when the Riddler had reformed.

This had been a shock to the siblings and when Bruce announced that he asked Edward to marry him they were met with harsh backlash. It was done at a family dinner that didn't go well. The only one who didn't go bat shit insane was Tim.

The second youngest had been shocked but he was also logical and thought of what other people's pov and had accepted, after three days, that if Bruce trusted and loved Edward than Tim was going to support them but it did take a few tries but the were slowly bonding.

The only thing that bothered Edward was the backlash Tim got from his brothers. Dick tried convincing Tim to cut all ties with him, Jason yelled, threatened and even hit the younger Robin a few times and Damian's attacks, threats and bullying increased until Bruce started to breath down their necks before they backed off the poor teen.

"Don't think just because you married Bruce means your part of the family."

"I don't think I'm part of the family." Edward gave Dick a steady look. "I know I'm part of the family."

Before Dick could say anything else Bruce came back into the room and stood next to Edward and the look was an warning for Dick to cut it out. Dick shook his head before turning to leave. Sighing Edward leaned against his husband.

"They're never going to like me, are they?"

"They will." Bruce assured pressing his head against Edward. "I was sleeping with Tim when I heard what was going on. Tim needs me right now and since we've been running around the past two days a nap sounds good. Want to join us?"

"Sure." Edward said as they stood up to make their way to the bedroom. "Besides I don't know if it's me but now that we're cats do you have this odd urge to just find a comfortable place and nap? And don't mean like once in a while I mean like seven times a day?"

Chuckling Bruce agreed. They got onto the bed before cuddling around Tim who stirred just a little before falling back asleep.

-

Damian was not in a good mood. Lately he had been getting used to Nygma and where his Father couldn't provide certain attention the redhead did. When Damian was forced to be in bed with those stupid itchy blotches on his back and at first he was upset with Nygma being there but when the lotion was applied and the book readings started along with interesting information about odd habits of Gotham Rouges Damian found himself enjoying the company.

Of course he would never admit it. Instead he tried to keep it a secret because what would Grayson and Todd think about it? Sure he had gone off on Drake when the fool had accepted Ed- Nygma into the family but now Damian regretted it.

Now because of how he acted he could enjoy little things like Drake could. Alright it was jealousy, he knew that and it was childish but seeing Drake once again being the perfect child and slipping right into the… what did Todd call Drake…? The love child? Whatever that meant, but Drake had accepted it easily making Damian wish he hadn't been so quick to anger.

"Hey, Dami, want to play a game."

"Not now Grayson, I'm thinking." Damian hissed as he paced back and forth. "Go play with yourself."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, Dick, go play with yourself."

"Shut up Jason, he doesn't know the wording." Dick looked back smiling at Damian and nudged him a little bit. "Come on, we can go climbed the books shelves, use the bathtub as a pool, or we can-"

"I am going to bed." Damian snapped. "Go swim or whatever you were talking about."

"You can take a nap with me." Dick trotted next to Damian happily. "Come on the couches are soft and Jason can turn down the music."

"I ain't turning down tv." Jason hissed and just to show he meant it Jason turned it up. "Let Damian go wherever he wants."

Dick followed Damian to the bedroom and watched as the kitten jumped onto the side of the bed before climbing up but his back foot got caught in the hole of the knitted throw over. Damian tugged at his foot but couldn't get lose so he meowed for help.

Crouching down Dick was about to jump when Edward peeked over the side of the bed before pausing seeing Dick before leaning over the side to grab hold of Damian's neck and pulling him free and onto the bed. Frowning Dick jumped onto the bed glaring as Edward carried Damian towards Bruce and Tim.

Edward set Damian down before laying down on his stomach looking at Dick. He was waiting for Dick to say or do something when Damian crawled between his front legs forcing Edward to sit up a little as Damian made himself comfortable in his arms and curled up and seemed to be waiting.

When Damian looked up at Edward waiting did it click that Damian's ears still had some dry juice on them. Leaning down Edward started to lick the ears glancing at Dick When the cat tensed and you could smell the anger.

However Damian didn't pay attention because he had his eyes closed purring softy. He didn't know why but being a cat and getting groomed was very comforting. No wonder his own cat was so happy when Drake got a cat of his own and they would groom each other all the time. It made one feel very relaxed and… was the love? Maybe comfort? Content. Yes, that had to be the word.

Suddenly Damian being picked up by Grayson who started to walk away with him. Hissing Damian tried to free himself. Realizing that the idiot was taking him away Damian started to meow for Nygma and the orange tabby was up running after them.

This had caused Bruce and a drowsing Tim to wake up. Bruce stood wondering what as going on when he saw Dick getting ready to jump off the bed when Edward blocked him hissing. Damian was meowing like he was distressed. Frowning Bruce watched to see where this lead.

"Move out of the way." Dick hissed backing up a little. "I'm taking Damian with me."

"He doesn't want to go." Edward said moving forward as Damian reached out his little paws towards him but before he could grab him Dick moved back and tried to go around him. "Damian was fine with me, why did you take him."

"Why?" Dick spoke with disgust. "Because you're a criminal and I don't want Damian around you."

"Put Damian down Dick." Bruce said walking over. "You don't get to make that decision. I'm his Father and I make that decision."

"You can't just let a criminal like him near Damian!" Dick yelled backing away. "You shouldn't' have even brought him into our lives!"

"Put me down, Grayson!" Damian continued to struggled. "Father make him!"

"Dick. Put him down." Bruce moved forward. "Now."

"No. I took care of Damian when you were gone, I should get a say."

"I'm grateful you helped Damian, but I'm here now and both Edward and I take care of him." Bruce has Dick backed up against the wall since the bed was pressed up against it. Dick looked mad but he had done this when Tim had started to bond with Edward and had tried his best to suddenly spend a lot of time with Tim.

The sad part was that Tim knew that is Edward hadn't come into their lives and started to spent time with the second youngest that Dick would suddenly be very interested in taking him everywhere and anywhere so that was a painful thing Tim dealt with and even refused going most of the time because knowing the reason just hurt.

"No." Dick rowled but when Bruce towered over him with a menacing bat glare he stood his ground for a few minutes before couching low with his ears down low and letting Damian down. "Bastard."

Damian turned around and smacked Dick in the face with his paw but didn't get a chance to do it again before Edward had walked over picking him up and carrying him back to where Tim was before laying back down.

Huffing Damian got comfortable again nudging his head up wanting to be dotted on. Once Nygma started hold him close and groom him did Damian suddenly feel content again before closing his eyes purring. He still wasn't sure what this warm feeling was in his chest but he liked it.

Tim was doing an army crawl towards Bruce and Dick. His mind was out of it from the pain pill but he had a goal and it was to attempt to get them get them to stop fighting but Tim's front paws still hurt a little so he kept rolling onto his sides each time he attempted to get up.

Finally Tim managed to crawl between them. Opening his mouth Tim forgot what he was doing so he just stared out into nothing with his mouth hanging open as the two fought.

"This needs to stop." Bruce said through gritted teeth. "Whether you like it or not Edward is part of our family and no matter what you say about him or trying to tell me, I'm his husband and going to stand by him. Edward had done everything from reforming to trying everything to make things to all of you and when Tim started to get along with him all three of you pounced on him and now that Damian's growing closer you're trying to stop it."

"Damian doesn't need that in his life." Dick hissed looking up at the glare. "And I know him way better than you do. I took care of your son when you weren't around."

"I didn't choose to be thrown back into time." Bruce growled. "And Tim knew that but you didn't want to listen to him. In fact you didn't even take care of him like I thought you would if anything ever happened to me."

"He needed space."

"Dick, I know about you trying to put him into Arkham for a supposed break down that happened right after you took Robin away from him. I know you had to take care of Damian but you didn't have to shut your other little brother out and take away what he needed most at the time." Bruce looked down at Tim who's eyes went flat before looking back at Dick who now smelt guilty. "At least I spoke to you were Nightwing and told you about Jason. Even though you had made yourself a new identity, moved away, had your own city you were extremely jealous when Jason became Robin."

"Robin was supposed to end with me." Dick hissed. "I grew out of it and you just found someone else to do."

"I found my son. I found Jason. Jason became Robin, trained well, was happy and was able to get justice instead of revenge." Bruce said. "Robin wasn't yours to end and without Robin I wouldn't' have gotten Jason or Tim, each their own path of Robin. You didn't want to share Robin with Jason and once he died you felt horrible because you weren't there for him as a brother but when he came back to life you tried to make up for it, but first you had Tim to try to make up for Jason."

"I was always there for Tim." Dick defended leaning over to nudge the little kid. "Right Tim."

"You toss me away for Damian." Tim whimpered, but had he not been on pain killers he wouldn't have told him the truth and would have tried to stop the fight. Instead he whimpered like a little kid and cried out for Edward who came over quickly picking him up. "Bye Bruce…"

"Bye Tim." Bruce watched them go before looking back at Dick. "You need to calm down and when we back to normal you need to make it up to Tim because you think he forgave you but he's still hurt."

Dick looked down ashamed. "I… I… It was your fault! I wasn't old enough to raise a kid!"

"Nice to know you care for me, Grayson." Damian said from his spot but he was hurt. "I believe Father was younger than you when he took you in and you always said that he was a good father to you."

"That was different."

"No it wasn't." Bruce said before sighing and using his head to lift up Dick's head. "I wasn't perfect but I love all of you the same."

"You didn't raise us all the same." Dick accused glaring at him. "And you know that."

"I couldn't raise you all the same." Bruce spoke evenly before looking at him a fatherly look on his face and his voice rumbled in the tone when he spoke them with all his love. "I raised you different because you all needed something different and you are unique."

"…" Dick looked down.

"Come join us."

"No." Dick got up and his scent was a mix of emotions. "I'm not going to be next to that."

Bruce let out a deep sigh. "His name is Edward. If you're not joining us go with Jason."

Walking away Dick paused looking back ears down before jumping off the bed leaving and looking dejected. Bruce watched him go before looking back at Edward who now had Tim's head pressed against his neck and Damian was still wanting to be groomed and continued to nudge.

It was good to see Damian enjoying the attention. Looking at Edward his lover nodded knowing that Bruce was going to go talk to Dick. Jumping down Bruce walked out of the room and paused seeing Jason asleep with the tv on and half eaten bag of beef jerky.

Sniffing the air Bruce went to the kitchen where he found Dick laying on his stomach with his paws tucked under him, ears down looking upset. Walking over Bruce ignored the slight glare and started to lick Dick's face.

At first Dick tensed but relaxed quickly letting Bruce groom him and comfort him at the same time. Bruce sat down and Dick got up moving so he was curled sideways sitting down and tucked ageist Bruce's chest as his sergeant Father cleaned his face, ears and neck.

This was odd but at the same time normal and Dick felt very loved at the moment. Purring he let his worries, anxiety, fears and pretty much everything go. It had been so long that the young acrobat had forgotten how good it was to be cuddled by his parent.

\--

Once Damian fell asleep Edward thought he was going get some sleep but he could smell shock and fear next to him. Looking at Tim he found him awake and eyes opened wide, breathing a bit fast. Leaned closer Edward pressed their heads together.

"What's wrong, Tim?" Edward said softly as not to wake up the little kitten. After all this was the first time Damian had been so eager to cuddle and Edward was not passing that up. "Nightmare?"

"…Did… did I really tell Dick that he tossed me away for Damian?"

"Yes." Edward answered honestly licking Tim between he eyes. "It was the pain pill and you weren't lying. It hurt you a lot."

"But I didn't want him to know." Tim sighed sadly. "I hurt his feelings and I need to tell him that it's okay."

"No, you stay here with me. Bruce is talking to him." Edward nuzzled Tim more trying to calm him down before moving back to look at him. "Besides it was the truth and now that he knows you two can move on and have healthy relationship with your brother."

"What if he's mad at me?"

"No, Dick is just upset." Edward let Tim curl closer. "I know what will make you feel better. Let's do some calculus?"

Tim sniffled. "And maybe… some quantum physics?"

"Of course."

\--

Jason woke up before stretching and yawning. Licking his lips he paused looking at his bag of jerky before sticking his head into it and pulling out a piece and started to chew on it. Maybe being a cat wasn't too bad. Food, tv, naps that were just so enjoyable and a large tv was like Imax.

Standing Jason shook himself before jumping down to go get some water. They had step some bowls and attacked a hoes to the water gallon so when they needed some they could push the button and fill up the bowl easily.

Once it was filled Jason leaned down to get a drink. If they had to be stuck her for a few days he was going to relax and pig out on food. After drinking the cold water Jason wondered where everyone was and walked around.

He found Bruce trying to work on the laptop and trying to hack into the locked down wifi. Walking on Jason found Dick in the bathroom swinging around in the tub. Not feeling like swimming Jason went to find Tim.

He passed by Damian who was carrying a hotdog in his mouth. The kid must have gotten tired of trying to open the can of cooked chicken chunks. When Jason found Tim it was with The Riddler and Tim was laying on his back asleep and Riddler was laying on his side with an arm curled around Tim holding him close with his chin resting on Tim's head.

This made Jason mad. He carefully made his way over and slowly tried to move Tim away when the younger robin sneezed and Riddled stretched in his sleep before pulling Tim closer and curling around him.

Snorting Jason deiced on the ol'switcharoo. Carefully moving them apart Jason got between them. Once he moved Tim away he could easily take the other somewhere else. As Jason slowly moved Tim slowly away. Once Tim was far enough Jason was about to get up when suddenly he was pulled closer and Riddler started to lick his head still asleep.

Jason froze as the larger cat purred and continued to lick his ears and head. Not moving Jason tried not lean into the grooming because damn it brought on a huge wave of comfort. Slowly Riddler stopped and Jason tried to remove himself but each time Riddler pulled him back.

On the fifth try Jason paused seeing Tim staring right at him with wide eyes. "Shut up. I'm stuck."

"I wish I had a camera or thumbs." Tim whispered back. "Why are you letting him?"

"I'm not, dumbass." Jason hissed trying again. "He thinks I'm you."

"Why?"

"I was moving you away." Jason finally gave up and jumped up fast knocking Edward over cauing him to roll off the bed with a yelp. "That's better."

"Edward!" Tim yelped and limped horrible on his injured paws. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I landed on my feet!"

"That sucks." Jason gruffed as Edward jumped back onto the bed. "Go away, Riddler."

"I believe I was sleeping here." Edward picked up Tim. "Let's get something to eat."

"Yeah, I'mm hungry." Tim said as he was carried off the bed. "Come eat with us Jason."

Jason rolled his eyes but he wanted to do something with Tim so he followed hoping to snatch him soon but for now he had to follow because it seems Tim's front paws were still to painful to walk on. What bothered Jason was how comfortable Tim was with Riddler and how they acted like they got along when they used to fight the criminal.

Edward looked back before continuing to walk before looking back again. This time Edward started to trot bouncing Tim around but Tim seemed fine as he hung there looking fine with it. Edward looked back again as Jason trotted to keep up.

This made Edward uncomfortable because he wasn't sure what Jason was up to so he sped up his ears going back listening as Jason sped up as well. Edward broke into a run and Jason did too but this ended when the orange tabby hid behind Bruce who looked at him and then at Jason.

"Something wrong?"

"I just want to do something with Tim." Jason grumbled. "I'm bored."

"Can we do something after we eat?" Tim asked. "I'm really hungry."

"Yeah, sure." Jason walked over sitting down next to Damian who was still eating his hotdog and growled at him when Jason tried to get a piece. "I need real food and not a snack…"

"We have to make do with what he have." Bruce said before standing up before taking Tim from Edward mindful of the bandaged paws. "Let go see what there is in the kitchen."

"Are you coming, Damian?" Edward leaned down. "Or do you want to just eat your hotdog?"

"I am fine with this." Damian picked it up before following his father to the kitchen. "I need some bread."

 

Jason carried Tim to the tub. Dick had gotten out a while ago and Jason figured that it would be a good idea to swim with burned paws. Once they got the wraps off his feet Jason jumped onto the side of the tube before dropping Tim into the water.

Tim popped up before doggy/kitty paddling around the tube. The cool water felt good on his burned skin and it was nice to do something on his own. Jason watching before jumping in as well. He was tall enough that the water came to his chin but for Tim he had to swim.

"It's like a pool." Tim commented swimming around Jason a few times. "Can you imagen what we could so at home like this? We could fill Bruce's tub and it would be like a water park. Just need to add a kiddie slide, turn on the shower head and it's a water park."

"Yeah but than you would only have three feet for a cannon ball." Jason grinned before started to swim around and paused when Damian appeared on the edge of the tub. "Hey, kid, jump in."

"Tt." Damian watched before leaning down getting ready but he waited for Tim to be right under him before jumping and landing on him. "Tag!"

Tim popped out of the water. "That isn't tag!"

Damian was swimming. "Isn't there a pool game where you close you eyes as you call out names."

"That's Marco Polo!"

"Alright, cut it out, I'm enjoying this." Jason said as he swam by them. "Come on, enjoy it."

They swam around for a couple of hours before Tim asked Jason to help him out because he was tired and needed to get his paws dried, aired before they wrapped them again. Picking up Tim easily Jason jumped out of the tub.

"I'll be right back for you, Damian."

"Tt."

"Jason, you should get him out now." Tim said. "He's too small. I can wait."

"Nah, he'll be fine. Let's just get you onto a towel."

Once they made it to the living room, Dick had gone to get a towel. They set the towel down and Tim rolled around trying to dry off and Jason did the same. Jason left started to groom himself off and Dick helped Tim dry off.

Half hour later Jason came back.

"Hey we should watch this movie that's coming on later." Dick said happily. "It's supposed to be really good and it starts at nine tonight."

"Sounds goods." Tim said licking his arm. "What do you think, Jason?"

"Yeah, sure." Jason stretching as he finished most of his groom. The rest would dry as he walked around and the swimming was fun but drying off almost took an hour. "We can have a movie night."

Jason picked up Tim and as they walked into the bedroom to have Bruce wrap his paws when they felt fear and before they could pin it Edward ran passed them towards the bathroom and they heard splash and that's when pinned the fear and who it was coming from.

Suddenly Bruce ran passed them a second later and they took off. When they got there they saw Edward handing off a coughing and hacking Damian to Bruce who took him and set him down. Damian hacked horribly as he spit up water before sitting back and using his front legs to hold onto Bruce's leg pressing his head against him as more water came up.

Bruce was patting his back with his free paw and licking his head. Edward jumped out of the tub sniffing Damian's head and pressing his ears to the boy's chest to see if there was waters in his lungs. Dick ran forward asking if he was alright. In a horrid shock Jason dropped Tim who yelped before sitting on his hind legs and folding his hurt paws over his chest.

Jason was mortified. He forgot to go get Damian out of the tub! Backing away Jason into a corner Jason watched as Damian's hacking slowly stopped and he pushed Dick away when he tried to pick him up and instead asked to be taken a towel outside the bathroom.

Bruce picked him with Edward following only to stop and pick up Tim as they made their way to the bedroom where Edward set his kitten down and rushed to grab a towel. They set Damian and Tim down but Damian was still woozy from almost downing.

"Damian, how do you feel?" Bruce asked nudging his son. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Todd didn't come back for me!" Damian hissed but he was shaking. "He said he was coming back and didn't! I couldn't keep above water that long and even when I called to him he wouldn't come!"

\--

It was hours later when Damian had calmed down , was dried and curled up on the couch waiting for the movie to come on. Dick was glad they were sitting together. Bruce jumped onto the couch with Tim before setting his second youngest down.

Jason was huddled in a corner of the couch feeling like bastard. How had he forgotten about Damian? In his state Damian was too small to jump out by himself. If Riddler hadn't sensed it would Damian be dead?

Looking up as Riddler jumped onto the couch with a bag of chopped ham, smoked sausage, some other dried meat options. Bruce laid in the middle which made sense because he was the Alpha male- The head of the family. Riddler curled up at his side happily.

Right away Tim wiggled his way under Bruce's right arm and the large cat pulled him close. Damian moved to make himself comfortable in Edward's arms and both of them sighed happily when they were being groomed.

Dick looked irked again so he went to lay next to Jason who was still blaming himself even though everyone already for gave him and he got a talk from Bruce. As the movie entered the halfway mark and Dick was already on the other side of Bruce and was leaning against him causing Tim to be well hidden except for the baby blue eyes.

Slowly Jason crept towards Riddler where Damian was curled up in the orange cat's arms. Once Jason was close enough he licked Damian's forehead before trying to move away. However Riddler out his arm around Jason before licking his face.

Jason calmed down relaxing for a full minute before he remembered who was comforting him and without a second thought Jason opened his mouth wide and bit down as hard as he could on Riddler's arm causing the orange cat to howl in pain.

Jason let go backing away when he realized what he had done but Bruce was now towering over him before grabbing him by the nape and dragging him off the couch and towards the storage room where Bruce kicked the door closed with his back leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce let Jason go once they were inside the storage unit. "Alright, Jay, what happened?"

Being stubborn Jason didn't answer but instead glared at him as his seethed at himself inside trying to stay calm. For a long time they stood there with Bruce with that calm stare and Jason with fury in his eyes before Jason turned away.

"I didn't mean to leave Damian in the tub." Jason finally said lowering his head. "I can't understand why I forgot."

"Damian is still alive, Jason. We're lucky." Bruce moved closer leaning his head down to look at his son closely seeing the self-hate in his eyes. "Jason we know you wouldn't let anything happen to him. Everything is fine."

"…I didn't mean to bite Riddler." Jason muttered. "I don't know why I did it either I just wanted to talk to Damian."

"Hm." Bruce looked up in thought before sitting down putting a cat arm around Jason. "Why don't you tell me what you felt right before you bit him? The look on your face was clear you didn't plan it and was completely random."

\--

Tim was carefully testing his wrapped paws the next day.

It still hurt to walk on them but it wasn't as bad as when he first burned them. The burn cream was working. Top quality stuff there. Still crawling on his stomach, rolling or being carried made the small cat feel like a burden.

The sooner he could walk the sooner he could be of use. Tim tried to take a few steps when he was scooped up suddenly by Edward who trotted happily towards the kitchen. Once they made it there Edward leaped onto the counter before making his way to the cabinets.

Setting Tim down Edward stood up on his back legs reaching up to the handle pulling it open. Inside there was cereal, pop tarts, cans of tuna, chicken, roast beef, canned vegetables, and other things but most they couldn't cook because of obvious reasons.

Edward jumped into the shelf before pushing out a can of tuna. It fell out. Tim watched as Edward continued to push out five more cans of the fish foods. Tim watched noticing that they all had a tab on them.

"How are we going to open these?" Tim asked curiously.

"I have an idea." Jumping down Edward went to the silverware drawer and took a spoon. "Alright let's see…"

Tim watched as Edward set the spoon down before using his nails to pull the tab up a little bit before shocking the handle of the soon into the little opening and popping it up. Next Edward took the spoon out and placed it on the other side before holding onto the can and using his back legs to push the handle down casing the lid to pop right off.

"Aha!" Edward grinned before doing the same to the other five cans. "Do you want a tuna sandwhice?"

"Yes." Tim got up carefully moving towards the bread and pulling the bag along. "I can help."

"Tim your paws." Edward said worriedly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tim said walking slowly. "I need to move some time and they're feeling better, I promise."

"Alright, but let me know if you need help." Edward moved to the dishwasher opening it and using his teeth to pull out a plastic bowl. It took a little more effort to empty the cans into the bowl. Next Edward forced the fridge open jumping in and rolled a plastic jar of mayo out and into the a bag before jumping back up into the counter. "Alright let's get this open."

Ten minutes later they managed to get the jar open. They had to work together to get the mayo into the bowl. Tim sat up holding onto the bowl was Edward held a wooden spoon between his teeth and trotting around the bowl mixing it up. Once done Tim had laid out six slices of bread.

Edward carefully took spoons of the tuna and spread them on the bread. Once he got one done Tim would cover the food with another slice of bread. Once they were all done, Edward folded them all up in a paper towel before moving them onto a bandana.

"Alright, let's go hand these out." Edward said picking Tim up and hopping down before going back up to get the food down. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Even though he was told to wait Tim started to hobble sadly across the kitchen floor. He had to sit down three times but made it out into the Livingroom before laying down. He needed a break. However Edward came back picking him up and taking him to the living room. Before giving Tim his lunch on a paper towel.

Leaning down Tim started to eat it. He wanted to say something about how good the tuna was but it might have been a cat thing. He watched as Edward set up all the food before going to get the others. When Edward returned only Bruce and Daman were with him.

Three minutes later Jason and Dick came to eat. They probably couldn't pass it up after eating mostly dried up meat and wanted something normal to eat. They all ate in silence until the food was gone. It was noon and since it was going to hot they turned on the AC.

Damian decided that he was going to take over the tv and since Jason still felt guilty let he little cat take over the power of the remote.

\--

Dick was eagerly running around as Damian chased after him. They were playing tag, the right kind of tag. Jumping over the couch and pass Jason who watching Tv leaning against Bruce, the acrobat did a triple flip before landing and skittling off with Damian right behind him.

Dick ran under the bed hiding happily watching as Damian came in and started to look around. Dick was planning jump out and surprise him when the sheets where being tugged. Who was fixing the bed? Well he didn't have to waiting before Damian noticed and jumped onto the sheets climbing up.

When Damian didn't come back down Dick crawled out under the bed before jumping onto it and scowled at the sight. Edward was fixing a pillow but Damian was standing under him near his front legs and leaning against him.

Once the orange cat had fixed the pillow, and look very happy about it he moved over to pull up the next pillow the whole time with Damian staying under him and walking along between the legs. Once Edward was done fixing the bed he turned seeing Dick and looked surprised to see him there.

"Hello." Edward said awkwardly because he realized that Damian probably hadn't wandered in here by himself. "I was just leaving so if you wanted to take a nap the bed's fixed."

Dick glared at him before walking over and picking up Damian who hissed but Dick left knowing that without Bruce in the room there was no way for Nygma to stop him. Once they were out of the room Dick but him down and started to hop around him to get Damian to play with him again but now Damian seemed aggravated.

"Come on Dami, let's keep playing." Dick urged. "Or are you tired? We can take a nap."

"Tt." Damian turned around to go back into room. "I am slightly tired."

Dick was happy about this and choose to ignore Edward as they passed each other but Damian had made an easy U-turn and was now following the orange tabby and this time when Dick tried to take the little cat away Damian let out a loud rowl and Edward whipped around and stood over Damian hissing at Dick.

It was a standoff but Dick backed down feeling upset and watched the orange cat pick up the kitten and walked away and got onto the loveseat and the second he laid down Damian curled up to him wanting attention and that right there hurt Dick.

Ears drooping Dick turned to slowly walk into the bedroom and under the bed.

\--

Tim had a cotton ball between his paws and he knew it was stupid but he felt like if he let it that it would run away and yet he wanted to look at it. Opening his paws the ball barely moved but it was enough to excite Tim into biting it.

He had been hobbling along for a while but when he found the cotton ball left out after his feet being wrapped and he just happened about upon it. Picking it up Tim carefully hobbled and crawled to the living room before laying on the carpet.

Jason noticed him and removed himself from Bruce to jump down to pick up the little black cat before jumping back onto the couch. Bruce nuzzled Tim for a minute before standing and saying he had get something to drink.

However Bruce got to the kitchen when he smelt it. An overwhelming smell of sadness, and it was boarding on depression. Concerned Bruce went into the bedroom before looking under the bed finding Dick laying flat on the floor crying.

Bruce walked under the bed before pulling Dick close. "What's wrong?"

"Damian likes Nygma now…" Dick sniffled before curling up to Bruce. "He left me!"

Chuckling Bruce held Dick closer. "He'll always need you Dick, but as a brother not another parent and besides you can't be big cool brother and then strict parent. Damian knows that I can't give him everything as his Father so he seeks that out with Edward."

"Why?" Dick sniffled. "Out of anyone who you could have had and the ones who throw themselves at you and you picked Nygma?"

"I don't love or care for the others." Bruce held tighter to his son. "I love Edward and nothing's going to change that."

Dick nodded after a moment. "Can you stay with me for a little while?"

"Of course."

\--

"What are you doing" Jason asked watching as Tim had a death grip on a little cotton ball and he looked like it was a matter of life and death. "It's not going to walk away."

"I know." Tim said before pulling it closer. "I just like it."

"Okay," Jason leaned down to see if there was anything special about the little cotton call but it was just what it was. "Did you hit your head or something baby bird?"

"No." Tim picked up the ball in his mouth before hobbling to the corner of the couch and Jason followed wondering what the heck was so exciting about it, so he reached over to try and take it but Tim hissed and swatted him. "It's mine!"

"Whoa!" Jason moved back. "Geez! It's just a cotton ball!"

"It's mine." Tim mumbled trying to hide it under his body. "Don't touch it."

"What the hell?" Jason stared before smirking. "Give it to me."

The look on Tim's face was hilarious so Jason started to tease him pretending to try and still the little fluffy piece that the younger robin had suddenly fallen in love with. Tim was wiggling ever which way trying not to Jason take it.

After five minutes of playing Tim picked up the ball rushing away and Jason was right behind him laughing. With a quick sprint Jason grabbed it away. Tim let out what might has been a shocked gasp before lunging at him.

"Give it back!" Tim cried tugging at Jason's ear. "It's mine!"

Jason laughed and laid down on the cotton ball as Tim continue to try and budge him. After ten minutes of this older robin let the kid have his fluff back and watched as Tim curled up in a corner of the couch giving him a suspicious look.

This was just too much fun. Jason carefully inched towards Tim who growled at him but it sounded more like a whine. Getting closer he had to laugh when he tapped the others head because Tim just shook his body hissing.

What in the world was so exciting about that cotton ball that had Tim acting like this. Tapping his head again Jason waited as the little cat whined again curling closer cover his prize so Jason decided to leave it alone and just laid down next to him.

"Why ae you so hung up on that thing?"

"I have no idea… but it's mine!" Tim hissed picking it up again and abruptly went over the arm of the couch falling to the floor. "Ow!"

"Tim!" Jason jumped down. "Are you alright."

"Yes… it's still mine…" Tim groaned before sitting up. "Take it... I have a problem."

"Yeah, ya do." Jason picked up the ball and took it over to the trashcan dropping it in before returning to see Tim looking embraced. "You okay?"

"Yep." Tim stretched. "Just a little bored. What are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet."

"Can we go swimming?"

"No." Jason said sternly.

"But it's the only thing I can do without my paws hurting." Tim Tried to hobble towards the bathroom determined to do something that wouldn't cause more harm to his paws. "I'll do it myself."

"Nope." Jason grabbed him and carried him back towards the couch. "You can go swimming after we turn back to normal."

"No thanks." Tim twisted getting free before making about three steps back to the bathroom but was easily picked up. "Come on, Jason, I want to go swimming."

"Not today." Jason looked around trying to figure out where he could put Tim so he couldn't get to the bathroom and saw the desk. Pulling open one of the drawers he dropped Tim in before closing it. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

\--

There was a lapse.

Jason wasn't sure what happened but he had been walking around when he suddenly remembered that he left Tim in the desk. Rushing back he found it open. Looking at the clock he realized he was missing about thirty minutes of time and than he saw the drawer left open.

Confused he looked around the Livingroom but no one was in there anymore. That's when his ears picked up splashing from the bathroom. Running over there he got there in time to see a soaking wet Damian jumping into the water. Without a second thought Jason jumped into the water splashing everywhere but when he popped up he saw Damian laying on Bruce's back.

The entire family and Riddler were in the bath. Bruce was just laying there watching on the shallower side with Damian using his back to get back on the side before jumping back in. Riddler was right next to him and Dick and Tim had been swimming around.

They were all looking at him until Damian jumped on him knocking him under water. "Hey!"

"You are in the way, Todd." Damian huffed swimming back to get back onto the side. "Move."

Moving out of the way Jason ducked as Dick came flying at him. "Not today, Dick-head!"

"Oh yeah?" Dick was circling around. "Let's find out."

Bruce deiced it was time to get out of the bath/pool when Tim feel asleep on his back and was using his head as a pillow. Carefully getting g up and moving until he could get the back of Tim's nape, Bruce leaped out of the water before setting Tim down on a towel.

The movement has stirred him a little but quickly laid back down to sleep. After drying Tim up and making sure he was alright Bruce picked him up carrying the little cat to the bed when there was a clicking sound.

Freezing Bruce stared at the door for a long moment as the noise continued but soon it stopped as the alarm went off. The scattering a feet was heard and some curse words. Bruce stayed waiting to see if they would return and soon the alarm turned off.

Walking on to the bedroom and making sure that Tim was safe and sound he walked back to see the rest of the family soaking wet staring at the door.

"They left." Bruce said before looking at the time. "We leave tomorrow morning. I suggest all you dry up, get something to eat and sleep for the night."

They all went to dry up.

\--

It was probably three am in the morning when Jason woke up from a nightmare. Blkining he looked around the bed spotting everyone. Dick was on his side out stretched, Damian was curled up next to Bruce, Riddler was leaned against Bruce and on the other side was Tim curled up against the orange tabby.

Sitting down Jason watched them for a long moment. The nightmare had been of both younger brother dying. Damian in the tub and Tim in the drawer. Of course that didn't happen but the problem was that he had this blank outs more often than his family knew.

When it had happened earlier it had been the first time Bruce had witnessed it and it was extremely hard to hide anything from The Bat. Walking over towards them he had to make a choice of where he was going to lay and decided that he could lay to Damian.

Bad idea.

Damian didn't' seem to want to share before he bit down on Jason's ear when he realized that Jason was next to him and was rowling until he was plucked away by Bruce and set down on Edward's back who barely stirred before settling back down to sleep.

"Are you alright, Jay?"

"Yeah, just having a bad dream." Jason said because all of them had nightmares but it was also an excuse to curl close and fall back to sleep. "Night."

"Good Night."

Almost to minutes later Jason woke up with Dick sprawled across all of their backs and his tail was right there… well… he could just blame what was about to happen on a nightmare. With a smirk Jason opened his mouth when a deepl growl was heard.

Looking to the right he could see one sharp blue eye glaring at him. Huffing Jason grumbled before going back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce opened the window looking out.

It was a cool early morning with fog covering low to the ground and should five them at least two feet of cover. After looking around and making sure everything looked alright. Once he was sure Bruce moved back into the window before picking up Tim and jumping out.

Edward was next carrying Damian. They stood together holding the younger two as they watched Dick and Jason jump out of the window. Once everyone was out Bruce turned leading the way. As they headed down the alleyway Damian got down.

Nothing was wrong with his paws so the youngest stayed close by running alongside them. They went down a sidewalk for an hour, a few people seeing the pack of cats and one commenting on how all of them has black fur except the orange tabby.

Once they for under a hotdog cart Bruce passed Tim to Edward who easily took the dangling kitten as they made their way further down the roads heading to the next safe house. As they continued on they ended up at a park.

They found a bush were they could easily hide in. Once inside the little dome like bush Edward set Tim down before sitting down panting. He needed water because carrying around Tim made him thirty from both fur and air.

Tim nuzzled Edward licking his cheek. "Sorry…"

"No, don't…" Edward grumped panting. "It's just… hot outside…"

"I'll get you some water." Bruce said pressing his head to Edward's. "Watch the kids, we'll be back."

As they turned to leave both Jason and Dick glanced each other looks still uncomfortable with leaving their brothers with Edward but they had no choice. They followed Bruce out to find some water and food. It was busy at the market so stealing what they needed wouldn't be too hard.

By the time they returned with food and a bag of water Edward and Tim were asleep and Damian was standing guard. Bruce licked the top of the kitten's head telling him what a great job he did and the little kitten sat up straight feeling proud of himself.

"Edward." Bruce said nudging the orange tabby. "Wake up. We have food and water."

"Good morning…" Edward said softly opening his eyes and yawning before standing up to stretch. "I can't believe I'm still tired. I slept all night."

"It a cat thing." Bruce pressed there heads together again. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty well." Edward nuzzled closer and purred. "You worry too much. I'm fine. Let's eat and get going."

"I'll carry Tim this time." Bruce leaned down as Tim stood up sleepily. "How are you paws?"

"Their okay. I can try walking." Tim hobbled towards the food. "I'll be fine."

"No." Bruce picked up Tim carrying him to the food. "We'll wait until their better. If you get an infection there's nothing we can do as cats. Until you can walk normally you will be carried."

"But Bruce,"

"We'll see how you're doing tomorrow. If I'm right and how fast you've been healing it might just be two more if you keep walking, one if you don't."

"Alright…"

"Tim, stop." Bruce nudged Tim's chin up. "You're not a burden. We love you and won't leave you. Us or your brothers."

"I know," Tim purred cuddled against Bruce for a few moments. "I love you too."

\--

The air was heavy with the smell of rain. They all smelled it but they had a mile left to go. As they continued to walk on Bruce stopped looking around as the rest of them did as well. Looking at Edward who was still carrying Tim, he stepped over and leaned down to take Tim from his lover. This time the Orange tabby didn't fight him.

They continued onward down the long alleyway Dick slowed down when he heard something. Looking around he started to fall behind hearing whimpering. Curious he trotted over looking around. Maybe a minute passed which was why the family was further way when Dick spotted three little puppies.

Edward noticed one of them was missing. Looking back he saw Dick half way in a box. Stopping the orange cat hurried back to tell him they had to keep going when suddenly baking was heard. Running forward he saw a large dog snapping at Dick.

Dick yelped jumping back as a dog barked viciously at him. Running away Dick found himself cornered as the dog getting closer. Ducking down Dick hissed but regretted with as the dog barked louder before jumping forward to bite at him.

Or tired to because something got in front of thing hissing. Dick looked up from where he was crouched down low shaking as Edward stood over him swiping and hissing at the dog. The dog growled as Edward kept Dick under him as he tried to scary the dog off.

However the dog wasn't afraid and grabbed Edward by his neck and tossed him away before running after him and biting down on his back fur before violently shaking him as Edward screamed in pain. It lasted what seemed like forever when a black shadow lunged at the dog forcing it to let go and the orange tabby fell limp to the floor.

Dick shook as he tried to rush over to Edward who wasn't moving. Not sure what to do or how to keep from shaking Dick just stayed next to the orange cat eyes wide. The dog and the black mass fought for a minute before the dog took of whimpering back to its puppies and stayed there.

"Edward!" Bruce rushed and moving Edward's head around. "Edward, talk to me."

"…I'm okay…" Edward groaned rolling onto his stomach panting. "Did I win? I did didn't I?"

"Yes, you won." Bruce spoke as Edward stood up shakily and had to lean against Bruce to walk and when they go back to the others Jason was carrying Tim. "We need to find shelter."

"I know a place." Jason turned to lead the way. "It's only half a block away from here."

"Edward, are you alright?" Tim asked struggling to look at the orange cat. "You not hurt badly right?"

"No, I fine." Edward smiled before tripping. "It was rock, I tripped on a rock!"

Damian didn't see a rock so he stayed on the other side of Nygma as they made their way to a rundown building. Once inside his Father found place for Nygma to lay down before going over his injuries. When the dog had bitten down on him he had broken the skin in a few places.

As Bruce set to licking the wounds Edward laid his head down on the floor still dizzy. Tim inched over careful until he could try to comfort him and when the tabby noticed who was close Edward pulled Tim close and nuzzled him.

After a while Bruce deemed the place fine for a few hours. They had to find a way to get Edward to the safe house because they couldn't just drag him there. After an hour of trying to figure out what they were going to do when Edward walked right passed them determined to get the safe house before dark.

At first they tried to stop him but Edward refused and kept going. They continued on until they got to the safe house. This time the opening was hidden on ground level so it was easier to get in.

Once inside Edward decided that the floor was a good idea. Bruce went to get the first aid kit. Tim helped out and after a little while they were able to patch up him up and now Edward had the white band warped around his torso.

"How are you feeling now?" Bruce asked looking as Edward was shuffling the pain pill away. "That was for you."

"I don't need it." Edward huffed continuing until the pill was under the sofa. "There much better."

"Are you not in pain?" Damian asked. "You injuries seen painful."

"Yes, they hurt but I don't want it." Edward huffed before sitting up a little. "I'll just take one that doesn't have any narcotics thank you."

"ibuprofen won't help much."

"Just give me the pills." Edward hissed laying back down. "I need them now."

\--

"Oh no... The two of you together?" Dick said as Damian and Tim approved him side by side and looked serious. "What is it?"

"What happened out there?" Tim asked sitting down.

"A dog came after me. I heard something and when I checked it out the dog came after me."

"Grayson we are to stay on route, not wander off."

"I know, I just got curious." Dick sighed before looking across the room at Bruce and Nygma. "Are the injuries bad?"

"Not too bad." Tim said with a sigh. "The cuts don't warrant stitches so were fine for now."

"Do not take off anymore." Damian gruffled before Turing and leaving. "I'm going to get something to eat. Come Drake."

"I'm not a dog, Damian." Tim hissed following.

"But you are a cat."

Tim was tempted to bit the brat's tail as he followed.

Once alone Dick tucked his paws under himself thinking about what happened in the alleyway. It was strange that he just froze up like that. Normally he could fight back or leap away but he just froze and couched down. Another thing was that when it happened he couldn't make his body move even when his mind screamed fight.

When Edward covered him from the attack hissing and meow angrily. It bothers him, not the saving but something else bothers him. Dick wasn't sure and was confused. Laying his head down he tried to figure things out when Bruce walked over. Closing his eyes he waited to be yelled out.

As Dick tensed waiting he whimpered when Bruce pulled him up before pulling him close into a cat hug. Tension leaving he leaned against the man/cat relaxing. A moment passed before a quick check-over showed that he had no injuries. Purring a little bit Dick moved back.

"Sorry."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes... I-I froze up." Dick nuzzled him. "I'm sorry about... what happened to... him..."

"It's alright." Bruce licked the other's head. "Why don't you come rest with us?"

"...Maybe later."

\--

Edward felt a lot better after a few hours of rest and was walking around the new hide out curiosity about it. Trailing behind him was Tim and Damian who seemed to be seeing who could avoid more cracks in the floor.

As he made his way around he found a large card bored box. Jumping into it he paused before laying down. It was oddly comfortable. A second later Tim jumped. Damian jumped next using the other robin as a pillow landing on him causing the other to hiss before shaking him off.

They curled around Edward easily drifting off to sleep. Edward was closing his eyes slowly falling a sleep too when something dropped over him. Blinking his eye open a little the orange tabby purred as Bruce licked between his eyes before laying next to them instantly dropping off.

It amazed Edward how sometimes they could wake up and sleep so suddenly but it must have some with being a Bat. However he felt something inching it's way towards him. Opening his eyes he saw Dick close by with his eyes closed. Thinking he was asleep the redhead tried to go back to sleep. When he felt that same feeling.

Opening his eyes he saw that Dick had inched closer. Tensing a little Edward leaned against Bruce before trying to go back to sleep and this time he felt something pressed under his chin. Opening an eye he looking as Dick's head was covered by his paws and ears dropping feeling nervous.

Edward licked the ears before putting an arm around Dick pulling him closer and only when the other fell asleep was he able to do the same. A little while later he woke feeling a little crowded and realized that all of them were in the box. Wow and He wasn't dead or being attacked?

This counted as a win.

Smiling Edward feel asleep peacefully.


End file.
